Repeat
by There's the 'G
Summary: Luffy is sent back to the past, to the start of Romance Dawn, but why? And how will him knowing the past change the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luffy awakes with a start. He briefly wonders what has happened, and shudders slightly as snippets of memories come back to him. Realizing how dark and cramped the space he is in is, he searches his memory for anything that might tell him where he is. Hearing murmuring outside of what appears to be the inside of a barrel, Luffy strains to here what the voices are saying.

"... She won't if you keep your trap shut. Right, boy," a deep voice says.

"Uh... r-right... hehe," a vaguely familiar voice stutters.

Coby? Luffy thinks as he suddenly recognizes the high pitched voice, Must be from before he hit puberty, Luffy smiles.

"Right, I'll open 'er up the ol' fashioned way," another yet unknown voice speaks.

Pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts, he comes to conclusion, and Luffy bursts through the top of the barrel.

"I SLEPT SO WELL!" Luffy screams, throwing his arms into the air, and knocking an unfortunate pirate unconscious.

The three others in the room all leap back in fright.

Luffy quickly scans the room, and sees his pink haired friend and two burly looking men.

He turns to the two men.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" the two pirates yell.

The two men draw their sabers, and threaten him. Luffy grows bored, and turns to his freckled friend.

"Hey do you have any food?" he questions the quivering boy.

"HEY LISTEN TO US!" The two pirates demand.

Luffy smirks, turns around and bonks them on their heads. They fall down, out cold.

"W-who are y-you?" Coby asks.

"Monkey D Luffy," Luffy gives the kid a smile, "What's your name?"

"C-Coby," the pink haired boy with a bowl haircut stammered.

"Cool, Hey Coby, do ya have any food on ya? I'm starving," as if to confirm this statement, Luffy's stomach growls.

"Uh-uh yeah, I think there's some food in there," Coby points towards a door with a distracted look on his face.

"Cool, Thanks," Luffy smiles and heads for the pantry.

"W-wait, those pirates you knocked out were under the command of Lady Alvida, if she finds out she'll kill you," Coby tries stop him frantically.

"I don't care I'm hungry," Luffy says as he opens the lid of a crate, "Yum, apples," and begins stuffing his face. "Oh yeah, "Luffy stops momentarily, "are we on her ship, or another ship being raided by her?"

"A passenger ship," Coby elaborates.

"So, are you a passenger or a pirate?" Luffy asks.

Coby tells Luffy his story, who already knows, but listens nonetheless.

"If you don't like it why don't you run away?"

"Are you kidding, ifshecaughtmeshedkillmeandjustthinkingaboutthatmakesmewannapuke," Coby has a minor panic attack.

"Oh, so you're a coward," Luffy chuckles with a smile on his face, "I don't like you."

Coby sits there with tears in his eyes. Coby shakes his head and mumbles something.

"You're right, if only I were brave enough I could be rid of these pirates," Coby says miserably, "someday, I want to be able to live out all of my dreams."

Coby calms down considerably and cheers up a bit too, "So, why did you come out to sea?"

"I'm gonna become king of the pirates," Luffy states.

Coby gets worked up again, but before he can go off on a tangent Luffy puts a hand over his mouth, "I know what you're gonna say, but I don't care, it's not about if I can do it, I want to do it, I decided a long time ago that I wanted to be the king of the pirates, I don't care if I die along the way, because it's my dream."

Coby just sits there, awestruck.

"Coby, do you have a dream?"

Coby calms down, "Yeah actually I do, I-I want to become a marine," he says quietly.

"Do you think I can do it?" Coby asks.

"I dunno."

"No! I can," arguing against his own doubt, "I'll become a marine, so I can catch bad guys, and eventually I'll catch that ugly old hag Alvida!"

Luffy gave the marine-to-be a warm smile. Before said ugly old hag fell through the wood ceiling.

"What was that Coby? Who did you call an ugly old hag?"

"Uh-uh-um," Coby hums and haws for a bit before steeling in his resolve, "You, you bitch!" He shouts, "I'm gonna get out of here someday and become a marine! And once I do I'll catch your fat ass," he proclaims loudly to those gathered in the room, including a now smoldering Alvida trying to burn two holes through his head with her stare.

Luffy smiles inwardly, There's the Coby I know, the one with the unwavering resolve.

"Why you little runt!" Alvida raises her black club and readies to bring down on the pink haired boys head. But just before she does, Luffy nudges the shaking boy aside and takes the full brunt of the hit.

Coby looks on in fright as he sees his new friend die before his eyes. The friend in question however smirks and thinks, So weak, I didn't even need to use haki.

"That won't work on me!" Luffy chimes.

The club bounces back and before anyone can react, Luffy grabs Coby by the arm.

"Let's get outta here," he says excitedly, and jumps up out of the hole made from Alvida and on to the deck of the passenger ship.

There is a large number of pirates on the deck, I don't really feel like dealing with these idiots but I don't want to reveal my haki just yet, so Luffy grudgingly goes into gear second to finish the men off quickly. Needless to say they last a whole 6.7 seconds against Luffy, Damn, I'm out of shape, Luffy thinks as he pants slightly.

"What was that?" Coby asks with a shocked and slightly horrified expression on his face.

"What? Oh, that was just gear second."

"How dare you take out all my men like that!" Alvida roars.

She takes a swing at Luffy, he dodges, and then a swing at Coby. But before she can connect, Luffy throws his arms out behind him.

The two others gape as his arms stretch out behind him.

"Gum Gum no" Luffy begins his attack name "BAZOOKA!" his arms snap back and continue in into the fat lady's stomach in an open handed strike. Alvida is launched out into the ocean.

"W-w-what was that?" Coby panics, "You're arm just stretched."

"Oh, I ate a devil fruit. The gum gum fruit."

Coby just sat down on the wooden deck with his head in his hands and muttering things along the lines of devil fruits and 'more action than he can take in one day'. It was at that moment the marines decided to show up.

"Crap, their firing at us," Luffy says, "Hey didn't you say you wanted to be a marine? Now's your chance."

"Are you kidding? If I go now they'll just arrest me."

"Well if you're not going then let's find a boat and escape."

Luffy grabs Coby by the arm and runs, they come across a small boat and drop it into the ocean. The two teens jump in and sail off, just escaping the marine onslaught.

The two boys were sailing in the small white boat as it gently rocked in the calm waters of East Blue.

Coby had warmed up to Luffy considerably, and they were making small talk when Coby had brought up the subject of Luffy's crew.

"So, where's you're crew Luffy?"

Luffy's eyes flicker darkly for a moment but return to normal.

"I don't have one yet," Luffy explains, "I'm looking for members now."

"Oh, well is there anywhere you want to go to find people?"

"Yeah actually, I heard there's a marine base in Shells town nearby, I heard their holding Roronoa Zoro the pirate hunter, I wanna go meet him." Luffy answers.

"You can't do that! Haven't you heard the rumors about him?" Coby starts to panic, He does an awful lot of that, doesn't he, Luffy thinks.

"Yeah I've heard the rumors, but that's all they are, rumors. For all we know he could be the nicest person you've ever met."

"But what if he really is a demon, if you try to talk he'll just cut you up!" Coby bursts out.

"I'm strong, he won't be able to hurt me," Luffy reassures.

Coby doesn't seem too reassured by Luffy's words but accepts his words and settles down. Coby reevaluates their course and turns their boat due east for Shells town.

It's about an hour into their new course when a sea king bursts out of the water, Coby stares at the monster, that reminds him of a turkey, in shock.

"Aaahh! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Coby repeats.

Luffy, however, smirks and stands in the small boat, "mmm, lunch."

Luffy jumps into the air and out over the water and, to Coby's surprise, jumps again, and again, until he is above the sea king's head. Then Luffy brings his foot up and, being made of rubber, it is flung about ten feet above his head.

"Gum Gum no... Axe!" Luffy calls his attack and brings his foot down on the seaking's head, hard.

Unfortunately, with no way to cook it, the two teens can't eat it, so instead Luffy decided to tie the monster up and hopefully sell it for its meat at the next island. Coby is still speechless and stares at Luffy in awe.

"How strong are you?" Coby manages to say finally.

Luffy frowns and thinks for a while, and remembers the words of a certain ex-pirate king.

 _"When you go back, you will keep you're knowledge, all you're skills. However, you're body will be reverted to the state it was in during that time." The mustachioed man explained._

 _Luffy had a slightly perplexed look on his face, so Roger further clarified, "You'll have the body of you're seventeen year old self, that scar on your chest will be gone, and you'll be weaker, but you will still have your haki abilities."_

 _His face brightened at this, you could almost see the cogs turning, "So all I'll have to do is train to get my body stronger and faster," a nod from Roger and he continues, "I'll be able to save everyone this time," Luffy's eyes clouded._

"Strong enough," Luffy says cryptically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; It's opposite day. I own one piece.**

OoOoOoOoO

It was a while before the two reached Shells town.

By the time Coby had finished tying the boat to the harbor, and luffy had dragged the giant seaking onto the pier, Luffy estimated that it was an hour pat noon.

The seaking drew the attention of several men at the dock, and he managed to sell it off to a fishmonger for a pitiful fifty thousand beri.

"Coby, let's head up to the marine base," Luffy says after dealing with the insufferable man. He had first offered just ten thousand beri, barely enough to get maybe a week in the local inn, not that he planned on staying that long.

Coby nervously nods, still apprehensive with the whole pirate hunter business.

Luffy reaches out with his observation haki, he senses thousands of weak auras, the townsfolk and low ranking marines. The most powerful of all, however not as powerful as it once was, is a familiar one, Zoro's.

Walking through the busy market district, Luffy notices all the hawkers and vendors trying to sell magical all-cures or vast riches, however, he also notices they are more subdued than one would expect in a bustling market. Despite already knowing the situation in the small city, Luffy gleans from small passages of conversations that Zoro was being held in the courtyard outside the marine base main. He also notices the hushed whispers and frightened backward glances whenever the marine captains name, it didn't take a rocket scientist, or a time traveler for that matter, to figure out that Morgan was disliked.

"It sounds like the marines are disliked here," Luffy says to Coby.

Coby frowns, "How do you know?"

"I listen to peoples conversations as I walk, it's a good habit to get into," Luffy explains.

Coby nods in understanding, but frowns again, "Why would the marines be disliked?"

Luffy sighs, dissapointed, but not surprised, in his friend's naivete, "just as not all pirates are bad, not all marines are good."

Coby looks surprised to hear this.

"Any policing organisation or government will have some amount of corruption, and the world government has remained unopposed for so long," Luffy lets Coby figure out the rest.

"That's horrible!" Coby says indignantly, "Marines shouldn't do that!"

"You want to be a marine, right?" Coby nods in assent, "Change it."

"What?" Coby says surprised.

"Change the marines, get rid of all the corruption," Luffy suggests. Coby looks down, deep in thought.

They turn a corner and Luffy sees the outside of familiar bar with a familiar little brown haired girl sitting outside. She sits outside nursing her arm.

Coby sees her and looks concerned. He goes up to her and asks, "what happened to your arm?"

"I wanted to help Zoro, so I made him some rice balls, but Helmeppo, the captains son, threw me over the wall," the little girl says.

"That's horrible! Why'd he do that?" Coby asks.

"Because you're not aloud to help a prisoner, even though he hasn't had anything to eat or drink for twenty days."

"Why was he captured?"

At this point, Luffy tunes out. He tries to think of what to do next. Once Luffy comes to a decision, the conversation ends.

"I'm gonna head up to the base now, you stay here Coby, see if you can find out more information," Luffy commands Coby.

"Why are you going up to the base?" Rika asks.

"I'm gonna get Zoro to join my pirate crew," Luffy explains with a smile.

Rika looks surprised, "How will you do that?"

"I'll think of something," Luffy reassures.

"Ok, well be careful."

Luffy nods and heads off for the marine base.

It takes another five minutes for Luffy to reach the base. He stares at the twelve feet tall steel gates with the marine's emblem engraved in it.

Luffy turns to the wall around the courtyard of the base and sticks his head up over. There he sees a wide expanse of packed dirt, in the middle a crucifix looking pole with the green haired man known as the pirate hunter tied up.

Zoro, as he was now, didn't look like much, his clothes were bedraggled, he didn't have his signature three swords on him and he hadn't washed in almost a month and looked it. Luffy was just glad he wasn't downwind from his disheveled friend. Luffy uses his haki and sees that while his aura is powerful bu East Blue standards, it looks unhealthy and mirrors his appearance.

"Fuck off, you're an eye sore," Zoro insults.

Luffy, instead, scales the stone wall and walks towards Zoro.

"Didn't you hear me?"

Luffy thinks, this conversation is going to be fun.

"You're Zoro right?"

"So what?"

"I was gonna ask you to join my crew, but are you really all that strong. I mean you're stuck out here for the whole world to see, if you really were that strong you would of escaped."

"Mind you're own god damn business."

"If I were you I probably would of escaped after three days."

"Well I'm not you and I have my own reasons for staying. No matter what I will survive this."

"Whatever you're a really weird guy," Luffy turns to walk away, knowing that what Zoro would do next.

"Wait, could you pick that up for me," Zoro nods towards a crushed rice ball on the ground.

"You sure you want this, I met a little girl in town who said she made some for you but were crushed by Morgans son. It must be hours old."

"I don't care," Luffy tosses the ball into Zoro's mouth, who eats it quickly.

"Did the girl tell you anything else?"

"Yeah she told me about your deal with Helmet."

"Helmet? Oh you mean Helmeppo. Anyway, you know about the promise I made."

"Yeah."

"Well I intend to keep it."

"LUUUUUUUFFYYYYYY!" A familiar voice screeches.

A flustered Coby pokes his head over the wall and struggles to climb over, he finally does and flops onto the ground on the other side. He runs over to the two and pants, "huh... That guy... Hel-Helmeppo... came in... said he was going to execute... Zoro tomorrow."

"Wait what?" Zoro looks slightly worried.

"The guy Rika told us about, Helmeppo, came into the bar and started laughing about how he was gonna kill Zoro tomorrow instead."

"What! That bastard!" Zoro shouts.

"I'll untie you but only if you join my crew."

"Join you're crew?"

"Yeah, I want you to be a member of my pirate crew."

"So you're a pirate huh," Zoro smirks, "Why not? Don't have much of a choice."

"Ok, Coby you untie Zoro, and Zoro, where are your swords?"

"Helmeppo took them,"

Luffy looks at Coby, who says, "Helmeppo left for the base just before I did,"

"Ok, I'll find him and get your swords back," Luffy says and runs towards the base.

Luffy uses his observation haki to find Helmeppo, he finds him on the roof, so Luffy, being the rubber-man that he is, stretches his arm up and latches onto the roof edge and flings himself skyward.

To everyone's surprise on the roof, a short, lanky boy no older eighteen, shot over the edge and up into the air, before landing in front of a gobsmacked Helmeppo.

"You're Helmeppo right, come with me," Luffy says as he picks the teenage boy up and caries him.

"Who is that? capture him," Morgan says.

"That's a really ugly statue," Luffy states, before destroying it.

"KILL HIM! Anyone who opposes me must die!"

Luffy runs before any other marine can react.

"Where are Zoro's swords?" he asks.

"Uhh... urm... t-t-there i-in my ro-room..." Helmeppo stutters.

"Where's your room?"

"Y-y-you just passed," Helmeppo points, "and stop dragging me."

Three marines come running down behind them.

"Stop!" one of them demands.

Luffy decides to knock all three of them and Helmeppo out with a burst of conquerors haki, just enough to leave them unconscious for a couple of minutes.

Luffy enters a pink decorated room that he remembers to be Helmeppo's. In the corner of the feminine room Luffy finds Zoro's three katana's, his white Wado Ichimonji the other two unnamed blades. Luffy hears a commotion from the courtyard and knows the marines have discovered Zoro trying to escape. He walks to the window, and sees a group of marines advancing on Zoro, still tied up, and Coby, trembling and desperately trying to untie Zoro.

Luffy opens the window and instead off using his devil fruit ability to launch himself over the courtyard, he steps onto the window sill and jumps, and using the Geppo technique, jumps again, and again.

On Morgans command the marines raise their guns, and fire. Luffy lands in between the marines and his friends just as the shots are fired.

"LUUFYY!" Coby shouts, but is stunned when the bullets simply ricochet away.

"So you ate a devil fruit," Morgan states.

"Yeah, the gomu gomu no mi," Luffy answers.

"Well regardless of..."

"Hey, Zoro, I got your swords," Luffy hands him his katanas. Zoro thanks him and cuts himself free.

"So do you want Morgan? or should I handle him?" Luffy asks.

"Don't worry, he's no match for me," Zoro assures.

While this exchange was happening, Morgan was becoming more and more furious at being interrupted.

"MARINES! EXECUTE THEM NOW!"

Luffy looks over at Zoro and nods, Zoro, seeing this, moves to attack Axe Hand Morgan.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro calls his attack, Morgan barely has time to react. He brings down his namesake to block the attack. But Zoro proves to be stronger, as he slices through the Axe, and Morgan himself, with ease.

Morgan collapses on the ground in pain, with three wounds on his chest.

The other marines all look on in awe, before celebrating and throwing their guns to the ground.

Luffy opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, Zoro collapses in a pile.

"Zoro!" Coby panics.

"It's alright, he's just exhausted," Luffy reassures.

The three companions were now back at the bar Rika's mother owned, where she had graciously fed both Zoro and Luffy, the latter of which had just finished his thirty-first helping.

"I still can't believe how much you can eat," Zoro says.

"Haha, yeah, its partly because of my rubber body," Luffy explains.

There's a knock at the door before a group of marines come bustling in.

One steps forward, Commander Ripper, and addresses Luffy and Zoro,"Thank you, for liberating us from the tyrant Morgan... however, you are pirates?" a nod from Luffy and he continues, "unfortunately, as marines, we cannot allow you to stay on this island, we must ask that you leave immediately."

A general dissent is heard from the townsfolk.

"Ok, we'll go," Luffy says as he gets up to leave.

When Coby makes no move to leave, Commander Ripper asks, "aren't you with them? You're a pirate, aren't you?"

Coby looks a little nervous before, "Sir, please allow me to join the marines, I'll do anything to join you, I'll do whatever chores you ask!"

Ripper looks indecisive, so Luffy steps in, "actually, before we leave, could I possibly borrow a den den mushi, I'd like to make a call."

"To who?"

"Marine HQ."

"Why on earth would a pirate need to call HQ?"

"My grandpa works there."

Ripper sighs, "I don't see why not, however I must ask to listen to your call, to ensure you don't do anything."

Luffy nods.

Ripper brings Luffy to the base and shows him the den den mushi, Luffy dials a number.

"Purupurupurupuru... Purupurupurupuru... Puru... Gacha... Hello Marine HQ."

"I'd like to speak with Vice Admiral Garp," Luffy says. Ripper looks surprised.

"Ok I'll put him on..." a moment of silence passes, then another... "Hello," a gruff old man comes on.

"Hey, Grandpa."

"Luffy? Why are you calling me, you haven't become a pirate have you? Dammit if you have when I find you your gonna get so many fists of love."

Luffy laughs, "You might not have me as a marine, but I have someone else for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I met someone, he wants to become a marine, but he can't because he served under a pirate before I defeated her. His name's Coby and he might not look like much, but he's got a lot of potential."

"So what your saying is you want me to take him and train him."

"Yes, you don't have to, just a suggestion to look out for him."

"Well ok, I guess I can take a look, where are you?"

"Shells Town, in East Blue."

"I got a mission saying I have to escort a prisoner from Shells Town. I bet you had something to do with that."

"Yeah I did. Anyway, seeya."

Before Garp could say anything else, Luffy hung up.

Ripper looks at Luffy with a mixture of awe, and a little hesitance.

"I can have the pink haired fellow be a chore boy for the time being," he says reproachfully.

"Good, don't say anything about this to Coby, ok, it'll be better if he doesn't know."

Ripper nods in understanding.

Luffy and Zoro had head off for the tiny boat. As they begin to drift away, the marines saluted them and the townsfolk wave them off.

Luffy thinks, our next stop is... Orange Town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update.**

 **Disclaimer; 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101001 01100101 01100011 01100101 00101110**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Luffy and Zoro had been sailing for the past eighteen hours now, they had left shells town around mid-afternoon and now it was early morning the next day. Luffy was beginning to get worried, He'd been frequently reaching out with his observation haki for any sign of human life, but couldn't find anyone.

"So do you actually know anything about navigation?" Zoro poses a question.

Over the years Luffy had picked up many skills from his Nakama, unfortunately, navigation wasn't one of them. "Nope."

"What kind of pirate doesn't know how to navigate?" Zoro shouts.

"It doesn't really matter, as long as we get a navigator it'll be fine. For now we can just drift around."

"Didn't you say you had somewhere to be? Orange town."

"Yeah, I wanna meet a pirate there. Buggy the clown, apparently he used to sail under the same flag as a friend of mine."

"Well how are we supposed to get there... IF WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE!" Zoro

"Weren't you a bounty hunter who sailed the seas?" Luffy questions accusingly.

"I don't recall ever calling myself that, I set out to sea for one man, and when I couldn't find that man I couldn't find my way back to my village, so I began hunting bounties for a living."

"Oh so you're lost."

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Zoro shouts, rocking the boat. In the chaos that ensues, Luffy's hat is knocked off his head.

"Ahh! My hat!" Luffy instantly reaches for the hat, but it floats out of his reach. The hat twirls in the air and a gust of wind carries it towards the bow. Luffy scrambles to reach for it but its just out of reach, it blows further from his grasp and falls towards the ocean, before Zoro appears behind Luffy and snatches it out of the air, a foot above the waves. Luffy breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

Zoro hands the straw hat back to Luffy and sits down in the small boat once again, "So, whats so special about that hat?"

"It was given to me a long time ago, I made a promise to become a great pirate, and when I do I'm gonna give this back to him." Luffy explains.

Zoro nods, "Who gave it to you?" He asks.

"A great pirate, 'Red Hair' Shanks." Luffy answers proudly.

Zoro raises his eyebrow, "'Red Hair'? Where have I heard that before?"

"He's a big-time pirate, one of the four Yonko that rule over the second half of the grand line."

Zoro looks surprised, "So, how do you know such a infamous pirate?"

"He stayed in my village when I was just a kid, he used it as his base for about a year."

Zoro nods and looks thoughtful. Another hour of sailing later, a seagull appears in the sky above them. Luffy thinks he recognizes it as the one he tried to catch all those years ago.

"Hey look at that bird," Luffy says to Zoro, "I'm gonna catch it."

Before Zoro can say anything Luffy throws his arms out towards the sea bird and grabs it, which, as Luffy correctly assumed, was much bigger than at first glance. He rockets up to the bird, which tries to bite him, and succeeds. Luffy now hanging out of the birds beak calls to Zoro, "Hey, help!"

"What? Luffy! You idiot!" Zoro shouts as he desperately tries to row after the bird.

Luffy doesn't mind, safe in the assumption that the bird would carry him to Orange Town.

Zoro keeps on rowing and rowing. Unfortunately, he sees the bird, and his captain, becoming smaller and smaller in the distance. He hears the voices of three men, calling out for help. He sees three spluttering men shouting for their lives, but he can't stop to help them, lest he lose sight of his captain.

"You'll have to get on board yourselves, I don't have time to stop!" He tells them.

"What!" They shout in unison. As Zoro passes them, the three worn men manage to climb onto the small ship.

"What the hell man!" One of them shouts at Zoro.

"I'm sorry," Zoro grits through his teeth.

"Well, whatever, that doesn't matter," the second says.

"This is our ship now, we're Buggy pirates, sailing under the great pirate Star Clown Buggy," the last one says.

One -fight- ass-whooping later, the three pirates are rowing like their lives depended on it.

"We're sorry sir, we didn't know you pirate hunter Zoro, we swear," one of them pleads.

"Whatever, just keep rowing, I lost sight of my captain thanks to you," Zoro says grumpily.

"Yes, sir!"

Zoro raises his eyebrow as he remembers something, "did you say you were Buggy pirates?"

"Uhh.. Yeah... Why?"

Zoro sighs, "My captain on his way to meet him."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, apparently an old friend of his served in the same pirate crew so he wants to meet him."

"Oh, who's your captain? and also... why is he your captain?" a logical question, after all, he was a notorious pirate hunter.

"Just keep rowing."

"Yes, sir!"

Luffy felt the wind through his hair as he flew through air... in the beak of a giant sea gull.

The island Orange Town was situated on was now in sight, though minutes before he had sensed two familiar aura's, Buggy's, and Nami's.

As they passed over the town, Luffy struggle to get out of the clamped beak around his midriff.

"Uh.. hey... you can let go of me bird," Luffy tries to tell the annoying animal.

Luffy hears a bang from somewhere in town, it is at that moment he remember something about last time, as the bird is knocked out of the air by a flying cannon ball.

Thankfully, the bird lets go of Luffy. He turns around in the air to face the rapidly approaching ground, and catches eyes with a certain orange haired girl.

Luffy smashes into the ground throwing up dust and gravel, Luffy gets up on his feet as the cloud of dust clears, barely scratched. Luffy looks around and finds Nami, along with Buggy and his pirates, staring at him with open mouths.

While everyone present attempts to get over seeing a man falling from the sky and surviving, Luffy takes the chance to take in his suroundings, he sees Nami, tied up, surrounded by dozens of Buggy Pirates.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Buggy shouts at him.

"I'm Monkey D Luffy," Luffy gives one of his trademark grins, "the man who's going to be the pirate king." Nami's eyes darken a little, she looks somewhat dissapointed.

"Pirate King? Don't be an idiot," Buggy says as he lifts his chin up and points his thumb at his chest, "I'll be the one to conquer the Grand Line."

"Hey! Shut up!" Luffy shouts, but tells himself to calm down, "So you're Buggy the pirate?"

"Well, at least you know who I am, I am the great pirate Buggy..."

"Yeah, a friend of mine told me about you," Luffy interrupts him before he can go on a tangent, "Shanks."

"That Red Hair bastard?" Buggy says in disdain, "Now that I look at that hat of yours, it reminds me of him."

"Bastard? Don't insult Shanks!"

"I have every right to insult him! He ruined me!"

"Shut up! Shanks would never do that!" Luffy couldn't control his temper.

"It's because of him I have this damned devil fruit..." Luffy stops listening when he sees his crew mate finally arrive, panting slightly.

"Ah, Zoro, there you are."

"Dammit Luffy, I almost lost you."

"Ah, Sorry about that."

"Hey Dammit youy guys! Don't ignore me!" Luffy turns to Buggy but finds himself impaled on the end of three daggers hel by a floating hand.

"Hahhh, You bastard!" How the hell did he sneak up on me! Wait, Buggy was a Roger pirate, he must be suppressing his aura, I didn't know he used haki.

"Ha! Now you won't ignore me!" he says slyly.

Nami's eyes widen.

"Ughh, Zoro lets get out of here."

"Right, Captain."

Luffy nods to Nami, "Help me carry her," he commands Zoro.

Her eyes widen even more, what did they want her for.

Zoro simply nods and hoists her over his shoulder.

"Follow me," Luffy says.

"Don't let them get away!" Buggy calls his underlings.

Luffy takes off, his right hand holding his stomach, trying to stem the blood flow.

"Hey wait a minute! Why are you taking me?" Nami questions accusingly.

"Do you want to stay here?" Luffy replies.

Nami pauses but eventually answers "No."

"Right, then lets go."

Luffy burst into a sprint with Zoro carrying Nami not far behind, the Buggy pirates, started firing on them, bullets whizzing past their ears.

Luffy slows down a little and lets the other two pass him. He uses his haki to predict the paths of the lead shots, and subtly place himself behind Zoro and Nami to protect them from those heading their way. They run through the village, through small side streets and the main road, eventually the gunfire dies down as they shake off their pursuers.

Luffy directs Zoro into a house, abandoned by the villagers.

Zoro pants slightly as he sets Nami down and sits down to rest himself.

"Hey, guys, you know now that we're done running away,do you mind letting me go?" She asks, a little frightened of the self proclaimed pirates.

"What? Oh yeah, Zoro?" Zoro nods and moves round Nami to untie the thick length of rope restraining her, while Luffy himself tries to tend to his wounds.

"So, why were you tied up?" Luffy asks as he wraps the cut in bandages.

"Why should I tell you that!"

"Because we just saved you from that pirate," Zoro answers.

"Aren't you guys pirates as well?"

"Yeah, So?" Luffy asks sincerely.

Nami couldn't find a way to answer that insulting them and possibly invoking their wrath, so instead she simply answered the previous question.

"I stole a map and some treasure from him."

"A map of what?"

"The grand line."

"Hey cool, you're going to the grand line?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you come with us?"

"No way! I'm not gonna join up with pirates!"

"Why not?"

"I hate pirates, their all horrible."

"Hey, don't say that!"

"Why not? You're all the same!"

"No we're not!"

Nami sighs, "Whatever, look, if you can help me get that map back from Buggy... I'll... consider teaming up with you for a little while."

"Ah cool," Luffy says excitedly.

"So," Zoro speaks up for the first time in a while, "how are we gonna get the map back?"

OoOoOoOoO

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
